Enlightened Journey
Enlightened Journey is the 114th quest appearing on 6 November 2006. Details Walkthrough To start the quest, player should travel to Entrana and speak to Auguste, who is on the west side of the island, just north of the herblore shop. Test balloons Auguste requires several items to make two test balloons. Player would have to get him the following items: It would be wise if you get these items before starting the quest * 3 papyrus - can be bought from the Tai Bwo Wannai or Shilo Village shops on Karamja, bought from the general store in Ardougne, taken from respawns at Legend's Guild and Yanille, or bought from Ali Morrisane. * 1 candle - buy from the candle seller in Tai Bwo Wannai, Shilo Village or Catherby; or steal one from a table in Entrana's church, risking getting a maximum of 2 damage if unsuccessful. * 1 ball of wool - Spin from wool sheared from sheeps, or buy from Ardougne or the Lletya seamstress. * 1 sack of potatoes - potatoes can be grown, bought in the shops on Miscellania and Etceteria, or gathered from Lumbridge. Sacks are available from any farming shop. Click the sack with 10 potatos in the inventory to fill up the sack. After giving Auguste the items he needs, players will see two short cut-scenes about the testing of the prototype balloons. Main balloon After the tests, Auguste would require players to get the materials for a real balloon: * Yellow dye - can be obtained by giving Aggie in Draynor Village two onions and 5 coins to make yellow dye, bought from Lletya seamstress shop or bought off the Grand Exchange. * Red dye - can be obtained by giving Aggie three redberries and 5 coins to make red dye, bought from Lletya seamstress shop or bought off the Grand Exchange. * 10 Silk - can be bought from the silk seller in Al-Kharid at 3 coins each, stolen from the stalls in Ardougne or bought off the Grand Exchange. * Bowl - can be bought at any general shop or made in Barbarian Village from soft clay, for those with Crafting over level 40 in the Crafting Guild where you can even obtain the clay from the guild by mining or bought off the Grand Exchange. * 8 Sandbags - can be obtained by using a sack with a sandpit (a sandpit can be found on Entrana). * Auguste would also give player a basket of apples and an "Auguste's sapling", which is actually a willow tree. Plant the sapling in any tree patch and ask the local farmer to look after the growing tree by paying with the basket of apple. Once it is full grown, player will need to cut 12 willow branches from it to make the basket, by using secateurs to the tree. Apart from the sapling given by Auguste, player can also cut branches from any player-grown willow tree. 1 willow branch is generated about every 5 minutes. Player should give the dyes, pieces of silk, bowl and sandbags to Auguste, then use the willow branches on the frame of the balloon to weave a basket. *You will need the Tinderbox and Logs before you can fly Fuel Ten logs and a tinderbox are needed for completing the journey. Because axes can be wielded as a weapon, they are not allowed on Entrana. Logs should be prepared before going to Entrana. Ballooning After giving the materials to Auguste, weaving the basket and having the logs and tinderbox in the inventory, player should speak to Auguste to get ready to fly. He'll describe some of what player should notice and some tips on how to fly the balloon. Player will see an interface of balloon control. Player should maneuver through the obstacle course without hitting anything (including birds, trees, houses and clouds) and safely land on the well marked landing spot on the third screen. Balloon control panel *Clicking any control advances the balloon one "space" to the right. **The top button (drop sandbag) moves the balloon two spaces up. (up 2) **The next button (use log) moves the balloon one space up. (up 1) **"Relax" advances the balloon to the right without changing altitude. (right 1) **The normal rope lowers the balloon by one space, (down 1) **The red rope lowers the balloon by two spaces. (down 2) **Clicking "Bail" will cancel the flight. The numbers at the side of sack and log buttons correspond to how many times player can use the resources respectively, therefore fuel is limited. If player runs out of fuel he or she can still "relax" or lower altitude (by pulling ropes). A tip is that how the balloon appears to travel is not as important as where it will end up. If the balloon meets a cloud right above it and a bird in front of it, it is possible to go right through both obstacles by dropping sacks or pulling the red rope (raising and dropping the balloon by 2 spaces respectively). The balloon will fly high or low enough to avoid the bird, and will advance one space forward to avoid the cloud. It might not seem like the balloon can fit through, but it can. Flying to Taverley When ready to fly, three screens showing the path to Taverley will appear in the ballooning interface. Go here for more pictures. There are various ways to control the balloon, and the following is just one of the suggested paths: Taverley Screen 1: up 2, up 1, right x9, down 2, right x3, down 1, right x4 Taverley Screen 2: up 1, right x1, up 1, right x10, up 1, right x5 Taverley Screen 3: right x7, down 2, down 1, right x3, up 1, right x4, down 1 The balloon should end up one space above the landing pad, with no air space in between. Flying past the landing pad would get the balloon blown away, and getting the balloon in the space with landing pad would cause it to smash to the ground, in both cases the flight would be considered unsuccessful. Player needs to restart the flight by preparing the logs and tinderbox again before going to Entrana, although he or she doesn't have to rebuild the balloon. After the balloon has landed, talk to Auguste for a little dialogue, then the quest is finished. (An alternate path : 1 bag, 1 wood, 10 relax, 3 ropes, 7 relax, 1 bag, 9 relax, 1 wood, 13 relax, 1 red rope, 1 relax, 1 rope, 1 relax, 1 bag, 1 rope, 3 relax, 1 rope, 1 relax.) Rewards *1 Quest Point *2,000 Crafting experience *3,000 Farming experience *1,500 Woodcutting experience *4,000 Firemaking experience *Bomber jacket and Bomber cap **(Goggles from Gnome Restaurant minigame can be combined with the Bomber cap by talking with Auguste) *Access to Balloon transport system *Ability to make Origami balloons Music Music tracks unlocked: * Floating Free Trivia *After watching the enraged villagers mob and destroy the sample balloon, he/she exclaims "That went over like a lead balloon", a common idiom. *Auguste looks a lot like Captain Jean-Luc Picard, captain of the starship Enterprise-D. Auguste's clothes resemble Captain Picard's, and he has what appears to be a comm badge on the left side of his chest, just as they were worn in the show. He has rank pins on his collar, although there are only three rather than the four typically denoting captain status. Auguste also says "to explore new frontiers" and your character then replies "And to boldy go where no-one has gone before!", which is a very popular line from Star Trek.He also refers to his business as his 'enterprise' a lot,which is the name of the main starship in Star Trek. Star Trek creator Gene Roddenberry named his Picard after Jean Felix Piccard, noted scientist and high-altitude balloonist of the 1930's. Runescape's Auguste may be named for Auguste Piccard, the twin brother of Jean Felix, who was likewise a noted scientist and high-altitude balloonist. Also, when visiting the Entrana page in the Area Guides, a line under miscellaneous says "to meekly go where no man has gone before," another obvious reference. Another Star Trek reference is Auguste's line "should we encounter tribb..., beg your pardon, trouble". This is a reference to Tribbles, a race within Star Trek, and possibly to the episode "The Trouble with Tribbles". *The balloon traveling map screens reveal that Killerwatts inhabit the clouds over Gielinor *The angry mob in the cutscene have the names of the three stooges. Category:Quests